


Alleyway Adventures

by prettycheese21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, By HYDRA, Day Off, Drabble, First Kiss, From HYDRA, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Ruined, Running Away, Stony - Freeform, Stony Drabble, Tumblr request, Winter Soldier references, kind of, request, sort of, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decided to put a pin in his rant against HYDRA's impeccable timing and his own bad luck for later, focusing solely on the kiss. Tony's lips were soft, which was odd because nothing about Tony screamed soft or gentle. His hands were calloused from years of working with machines and numerous battles, not to mention his personality tended to rub most people the wrong way. But his lips were soft against his own. </p>
<p>It was then that Steve realized how screwed he was.<br/>* * * *<br/>Or the one where a day off for the Avengers is ruined by HYDRA and now Steve is stuck in a (rather awkward) situation with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been kind of flighty recently, and I'm sorry! I've been really busy with softball, driver's ed, my (sort of) job, and my summer homework. (Yes... my AP World History teachers decided to ruin our lives by making us read/take notes on the first 3 chapters of the book. Apparently it's for our benefit, but I don't know... not reaping the benefits yet.)
> 
> A request from bi-polar-prison-princess on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: "Kiss me."
> 
> Enjoy!

   "Kiss me," Tony said quickly.  
   
   "What?" Steve responded, confused.  
   
   Why couldn't this have been done at a better time? Steve wanted to kiss him. He wanted to eat Tony's stupid face, but now wasn't really the best time for that. Rogue HYDRA agents had ambushed them during lunch with the team and now they were trying to lose them. They were hiding in an alley for crying out loud! Why on earth did Tony have to do this now, of all possible times?  
   
   Tony looked back at him. "Natasha told me how you two lost that other group of HYDRA idiots at the mall, you know during that whole Winter Soldier mishap? I figure, if it worked then, it should work now." He sighed at Steve's dubious expression, "Look, they're going to be here in about thirty seconds. If you haven't noticed, the alley's a dead end and we can't get out without being seen. So, get over here and kiss me."  
   
   Steve cursed every god that ever existed. Why was this happening now? This was supposed to be his day off with the team. They were supposed to be eating a nice lunch, but no. HYDRA had to go and ruin their perfectly nice meal and, in the process, thrust Steve into an awkward situation with his, dare he say, crush.  
   
   Why hadn't he gotten stuck with Clint or anyone _but_ Tony? Of course he'd get stuck with the infuriatingly attractive man. Because that was just his luck. He'd had the luck of having to crash a plane into the Arctic and getting thrown into a new century, and now he'd had the luck of getting stuck in a life or death situation with a man who (probably) didn't know of his feelings and, consequently, didn't return them.  
   
   Great. This was just great.  
   
   Tony made a noise of aggravation and quickly made his way over to Steve, who was standing against the wall, and pressed his lips to his own.  
   
   Steve decided to put a pin in his rant against HYDRA's impeccable timing and his own bad luck for later, focusing solely on the kiss. Tony's lips were soft, which was odd because nothing about Tony screamed soft or gentle. His hands were calloused from years of working with machines and numerous battles, not to mention his personality tended to rub most people the wrong way. But his lips were soft against his own.  
   
   It was then that Steve realized how screwed he was. He was like a deer caught in the headlights, unmoving and unsure of what to do next. He'd been hoping to do this, but on his own time. After getting to know him in a more intimate setting, like one would experience on a date. Yet here he was, kissing Tony Stark against a gross alleyway wall. Actually, it was more like Tony Stark was kissing Steve, but same difference.  
   
   He was starting to freak out, so instead he turned his attention to the sounds around him.  
   
   That's when he heard the agents come to stand practically right next to them. Their supposed leader started questioning the other with him. Questions like: "Where did they go?" "How did you lose them?" The others responded with comments, such as: "They were here a second ago." "I told you they went the other way." "We should go back and look." If they saw him and Tony kissing, they paid them no attention. After a brief discussion, which was actually more like an argument, they all turned around and ran back the way they came.  
   
    Then it was silent. Well, it wasn't really silent. The street life around him was as vibrant as it was before the chase sequence started. It's as if no one had been concerned about the men trying to kill Tony and himself, or even noticed Steve's internal struggle.  
   
   Tony pulled away, scanning the street to check if the coast was clear. He must have liked what he saw, because he completely detached himself from Steve and stood up, fixing his shirt. He smiled, "Wow. I can't believe that actually worked. I'll have to thank Natasha later."  
   
   Steve paid his words no mind, as he was trying desperately to keep his composure. No one needed to find out that he'd just finished internally screaming his little heart out.  
   
   "Come on, Cap," he said, waving for him to follow him. "We should go find the others."  
   
   As soon as Tony turned his back to him, Steve let out a breath he hadn't really realized he'd been holding.  
   
   Well, if there was one thing that Steve would take away from this experience it was this: He needed to kiss Tony again. And soon. _Very_ soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a ton of WIPs that I just have to finish writing, get edited, then get posted. So stuff will be coming soon, I just haven't had a lot of time/inspiration to get around to writing. 
> 
> Also feel free to request stuff on my Tumblr: notsoobviousfangirl or even on here if you want!  
> Comment requests on here or send me something on Tumblr!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
